MySpace Suicide
The MySpace Suicide fad is based on a suicide announced on MySpace during late November 2005. Day of the Suicide On the morning of November 29, 2005, MySpace user Joshua Ballard posted the following message to his MySpace: : From: you BROKE my LIFE : Date: Nov 29, 2005 11:14 AM : Subject: do me a favore.... : Body: call the police. : address: XXXXX Main, Somewhere, CA 90000. : tell them to go down the hall to the bathrooom. : im soo sorry <3 According to information from the Orange County coroner's office Josh shot himself in the head fifteen minutes after posting the message. Two days later, news of the suicide hit YTMND. Muzzleflash's appears to have been the first, but cobalt's , created 15 minutes later, gained more attention and set the standards for the ensuing fad. Fad Structure The fad typically sees YTMND fad characters posting suicide notes in the form of Ballard's, with the reason being explained in the style of Ballard's username (e.g. Darth Vader's {"you BROKE my EMPIRE"}) The text from cobalt's site, "And he really did commit suicide," is often used. The fad quickly grew at an alarming rate within 2 days, yielding over 200 parodies before dying out. The music of choice for the fad is Simple Plan's "Untitled," which had already become of a mainstay of YTMNDs mocking emo or otherwise depressed people. Due to the unpopularity of the song, the fad became more hated by the community than it may have been without the use of Simple Plan. Reaction Initially, many were dubious that Ballard's suicide was not an online hoax. Several YTMNDs were created to point this out. Although people were leaving mournful comments on Ballard's MySpace as early as November 30, he appeared to have logged on December 1 and December 2. A non-supernatural explanation has not presented itself, although it is certainly likely that Ballard's next of kin would have turned on his computer, and that his MySpace.com cookies did not expire when he did. Ballard's MySpace account has since been taken over by a relative or friend to protect the site from vandalism and help those affected by suicide. NARV Status The MySpace Suicide fad is not well-loved possibly due to the parodying of a dead person as well as the overuse of Simple Plan's "Untitled." The fad is often associated with the NARVs due to the numerous attempts at making a Myspace suicide site for various fads and news events. For example, after news of an attempted suicide by Cowboys WR Terrell Owens was announced, there were over 15 attempts at a myspace suicide based on T.O., all scoring very low ratings. At this point, myspace suicide is considered a dead fad. Links NOTE: Muzzleflash's site no longer exists. http://myspacide.ytmnd.com/ - cobalt's site that started everything. http://billnyemyspace.ytmnd.com/ - Another by andysib http://myspacesuicidethegame.ytmnd.com/ - Another by keenan http://catssuicide.ytmnd.com/ - Another by SamuraiSam http://emopwn.ytmnd.com/ - McNasty's explanation site http://myspaceghost.ytmnd.com/ - Another explanation site by Pseybert Category:2005 Category:Black comedy Category:Music Category:Fads Category:Memes Category:Dead fads